


Drenched Dog

by french_squash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Party, Pool, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Wet Clothing, a Sirius got wet in the making of this, a book got wet too and i'm sorry RIP, forgive me Sarah ! there are curls instead !, i didn't even draw the dimple omg i'm a bad person, it's all because of the dimple, more like she loves him even if he is a huge dork, no impulse control Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/french_squash/pseuds/french_squash
Summary: Moony gets all delightfully tropical...drops his book in the pool and Sirius has to save it of course... His hero!His hero with the black nail polish.





	Drenched Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starstruck4Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/gifts), [Wildflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflame/gifts).



> First time making something for the 24H Challenge ! Woo !! ♥  
> Prompt by Ivy, i've used : vintage paperbacks, pool parties, lily evans, buying socks, sirius's obsession with remus's cute little dimple, black nail polish !  
> \+ The wonderfulness that is Strastruck4moony trying to convince Wildflame to make another installment of TTR ♥ (i stole your conversation for the summary ?! nooOOoo why do you think i did...)  
> They didn't have time to draw it, so i had to draw a little thing for them ! Hope you enjoooy !! ♥ ♥ ♥

(sorry about the picture quality, i'll learn how this all works ♥)

**Author's Note:**

> The link to the art if you want to reblog it on tumblr ♥   
> https://art-of-ame.tumblr.com/post/180559044943/for-the-rs-24hours-challenge-prompt-by


End file.
